Talk:Tenma Satonaka
Weather As you can see from the title I plan on making a weather based zanpakuto. I have the basics already formulated but I was wondering if anyone else had any ideas of weather phenomena. =) [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 22:24, June 4, 2011 (UTC) :Storms, tsunamis, earthquakes depending on how you wanna tweak it... basically anything that could be considered a natural disaster, pal is what I have in mind. Maybe spontaneous weather change in a small area. You know, cold one minute and blistering hot the next; which is achieved by subjecting a small radius around his body to his every whim and desire, thus bending the usual laws of nature to his control in that small area. Remember old cartoons that showed the old run-down house with a rain cloud overhead when the rest of the place is sunny? Happened a few times in Tom and Jerry :P You could branch off the seperate occurrences then for more specialized powers. If its incredibly hot, he can use optical illusions in a similar way to mirages, and if its incredibly cold he can insta freeze things in a similar way to Van crystallizing stuff or make opponents slip and fall on their backsides. Hope that helps, pal :) Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 22:37, June 4, 2011 (UTC) : :I love Tom and Jerry lol. I like this idea because it has so many possibilities, the heat can create mirages like in the desert the cold can freeze you to death in a couple of minutes. The wind can tear apart the landscape easily. And theres water everywhere lol. I'm not much help but I just wanted to say that you picked a good power for your Zanpaktou pal. --- [[User:Twonjr3|'Twon Junior']] (the Third) 22:41, June 4, 2011 (UTC) :Haha thanks guys. Funny thing is I thought of the different branches thing myself (then again me and Ken seem to have the same ideas within minutes of each other it seems =P) BUt thanks again. That's why I was aksing to see...I didnt think of mirages for heat or even utilizing Ice....oopsie =P [[User:Razeluxe91|'Raze']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Rozeluxe Meitzen|'Light']] 22:44, June 4, 2011 (UTC) :Don't forget earthquakes or the fact that enough high pressurized wind can create friction to produce a sufficient amount of electricity. Look at me talking all sciency lol. --- [[User:Twonjr3|'Twon Junior']] (the Third) 22:47, June 4, 2011 (UTC) ::Just throwing out some alternative plans, pal. Since the weathers basically made up of the classic elements, you could try a more singular focus instead of a full-on weather front rolling in. For the Shikai, he can use all the elements; but not at the same time. He can drag water from the air and control it to such degrees he can essentially drown his opponent, or use the moisture in an opponents body against them. When he's using heat, he can only focus on scorching or confusing his enemy; yet the strength is much more pronounced because your only focusing your powers on a single force. But I think wind is easily the most flexible of them, dude. Twon beat me to the punch, though I'll give my version anyhow :P With a singular focus, you could easily create full on hurricanes. Its a proven fact (unless my friends an idiot which has been proven a few times now lol) that strong winds can cause water and ice (atmosphere) to rub together, which creates the friction needed for an electrical field that causes lightning and thunder to rain down and blow things to pieces as Twon has said. Then, for the Bankai, you could try combining all his different elemental powers to create the weather control and cause some serious havoc and mayhem. But what can I say, pal? Great minds think alike :P Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 22:56, June 4, 2011 (UTC) :: :: ::I like what you did with his Zanpaktou could've done it any better myself :) On a side note is that a pic from Inuyasha lol. --- [[User:Twonjr3|'Twon Junior']] (the Third) 22:06, June 6, 2011 (UTC) :You should probably make the fact that you've largely copy-pasted portions of Storm's Atmokinesis abit more subtle; albeit your work is hardly plagiarized. I think you should attempt to find alternate words for each of the sentences whom are copied, kinda makes it more unique even if you've obviously taken a great deal of inspiration from Storm :) :Njalm2 22:56, June 6, 2011 (UTC) ... Kenji... I respectfully ask that you remove that picture from his Zanpakutō section of the Tetsusaiga in Diamond form. It's one thing if I knew you pnt scn'd it yourself, but I matched it up with the one I personally pnt scn'd and cropped, and the picture is the exact same image, right down to every detail. I don't approve of people finding images and merely reuploading them under different names. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 18:07, June 14, 2011 (UTC) :...Plus, upon further examination, they are the exact same size. There's no possible way in hell that was a coincidence, Kenji. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 18:10, June 14, 2011 (UTC) ::Okay Sei, not to be rude or anything, but why are the above messages addressed to me and not Raze? Yuri's not my character, nor did I upload the image, pal. I'll message Raze about it though, and ask him to find another picture. Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 18:29, June 14, 2011 (UTC) ...............FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU DX I'm sorry, I'm having a completely off day today. Everything I said above, change Kenji to Raze. I apologize. --Seireitou-shishō (My True Identity | Talk to Me :3) 18:47, June 14, 2011 (UTC) :Haha! We all have 'em, Sei :P Don't worry about it, pal. Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 18:49, June 14, 2011 (UTC) ::Sorry. I literrally typed in fox and sword in google images and that's one of the images that popped up. Hmm maybe I shouldve checked the linking of the image before I just uploaded it. =P But as for the same size...couldn't two users upload the same image? Its possible as you and Kenji (Srry about all this Ken) both uploaded a similar image before. But I'll remove it. No worries. There are plenty of other swords to use =)[[User:Razeluxe91|'Yuri']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Yuri Satonaka|'Satanoka']] 14:22, June 15, 2011 (UTC) :::I'm not worried, Raze. It was a simple mistake to make. I don't have any spare sword pics hanging around, or I'd post a few for ya to use. Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 14:38, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Concerned N First off, I want to applaud you for finding a niche which no one else have used and for the originality of his abilities in general, as well as to congratulate you with another interesting and well-written article! :) I think you should add a few restrictions to Tenma's abilities as while they are certainly original they lack defined weaknesses, the fact that they in unison can handle more or less any situation serves to alarm me greatly, as he's supposed to partake in a tournament with strict rules where he could risk getting disqualified for something like that. I'm aware that he likely has several weaknesses that you keep in your head, but if they're not written down for others to see it really doesn't matter what weaknesses you've given him. Its the same thing with Geretsuna, the Zanpakuto of Suri Kasumioji, It was a rather balanced Zanpakuto until you added the "Going-trough the third dimension" thingy, The primary concern is however that you've not even written that his techniques and abilities consume Spiritual Energy at all, since I don't want to get into another discussion I'll simply post a useful link to a guide which I myself happen to use alot :) Master N 21:23, June 30, 2011 (UTC)﻿ Haha thanks for the compliments but nah.....I've always done things this way. I find it far to simple for someone to go onto the page and just say oh he's weak to fire? Let me magically come up with some kind of fire related ability. Trust me, strength and stamina all play a part. I've always had my characters only use their stamina or have certain techniques be regulated by their spiritual energy. Even in a previous tourney match I had, I had my chaacters grow weak and tired throughout the match. But then you have to take into consideration the personality of the character in question. Like with Suri, yes it is powerful but that desnt mean she's going to use it against every single opponent. She's cocky and arrogant and doesn't even release her zanpakuto that often. And yes it was your idea, granted, but I had to add my own flavor to the mix....so to speak. And besides...Suri's zan has SEVERAL weaknesses to it if you just read between the lines as does Tenma's. But again thanks, but I think I'm gonna stick to the way I've been doing things this entire time. =) [[User:Razeluxe91|'Yuri']] [[User talk:Razeluxe91|'Kucabara-Dono']] [[Yuri Satonaka|'Satanoka']] 22:16, June 30, 2011 (UTC) *Ahh, well I suppose I'll simply have to trust your word on it then; and I think I've discovered a negative aspect and possible drawback already. I find it completely fine that you changed Suri's Zanpakuto, I simply didn't approve of the properties of mentioned attack - and yes, Suri's Zanpakuto has alot of weaknesses, I created it after all, so I happen to know most of them. Righty, thats all for now. ::Just my two-cents, but if the weaknesses were clearly visible, then I would be a little worried, Njalm. Its way too simple to go onto an article you may be RPing against and say "oh, he's weak to such and such" and then use that in the RP without reason. Weaknesses should be found and exploited during the RP in question to add as much realism as possible, you know? Take mine and Raze's first RP together. I never said Kenji's lightning was weak against Van's crystal, but he exploited it regardless. Anyways, nice work so far, Raze :P Kenji-Taichō (Talk) 19:40, July 1, 2011 (UTC) ::Thanks pal. You explain it better than me. lol =p ''Raze'' "Rin-Okumura'' ''Satanoka'' 20:05, July 1, 2011 (UTC)